I hate Little Kids
by SparroeOrtiz78
Summary: Juice at Abel's birthday party


He was here for Abel's birthday party. He had snorted when he found out it was at Chucky Cheese. Him and Filthy Phil were standing in line to get tokens for the kids (not to mention a few for themselves). The teenage blond girl behind the counter looked scared as they approached.

Juice smirked at her slyly and said. "Hey, I'm with the Teller party and I need to get like a bunch of those um what do you call them?" He looked at Phil.

"Tokens."

"Right. Tokens." He leaned on the counter with his arms crossed. "So like how do we do this?" He said it in a tone that made it clear he wasn't talking about transferring money for tokens.

The girl's face turned red and she stuttered, "Oh um, um how many um children are um in your party?" She gulped.

He stood up and placed his hands on the counter flexing his muscles. "About 10. We also want a little extra ya know?"

The girl nodded. "Yeah um I'll get right on that." She turned to start filling cups and ran into her co-worker. "S-sorry."

Juice laughed and elbowed Phil who was watching him with narrowed eyes. "Dude that's not cool." Juice just shrugged it off.

The girl returned with two trays of cups filled with tokens. Juice handed over the money and handed a tray to Phil. They walked over to the others. "What took so long?"

"Juice made the chick at the counter nervous." Phil answered. Chibs laughed out loud.

Jax and Tara both glared at the man, "What? You got the tokens. Chill out." He snacthed two cups and walked away from the group. "Come on Phil." He heard Phil sigh and follow behind him.

He stopped in the middle of the place and looked for his favorite game; Skee ball. He found an empty section and then handed Phil half a cup the rest in his hand. "Win me some tickets."

Phil looked at him funny, "Shut the fuck up and do it." He heard a gasp and turned to see a mother with her child but he just shrugged, going back to his machine.

He doesn't know how long he had been playing but Phil was stuck holding the tickets behind him and there was a kid beside him play. The kid was starting to piss him off. The kid kept hitting the center and getting a perfect score and he had more tickets than Juice.

Also the kid kept running his mouth. "How old are you?, You look too old to be playing this. What's with the hair, dude? Trying out for Glee." Juice doesn't hit kids but he was being pushed to the edge.

It was when the kid said "You suck at this." and he was out of coins. Juice snapped, "How about I just take yours?"

The kid's eyes got wide and he clutched his tickets close to his chest. "I'll tell my mommy."

"Good then we can talk about her poor parenting skills." He was super pissed. He walked toward the kid when he felt someone grab his arm.

"Okay let's go."

"But Gemma-"

"No. I think you've had enough for today. Come have some cake." Gemma held his arm as they walk back over to the birthday party. "Sit." He did pouting. "Stop that. Here. Eat this."

He sighed and stuffed a bite of cake in his mouth making his cheeks puff out and Abel laughed. "What do you want me to do with these." Phil asked.

"Give 'em to Abel." Juice said with a mouth full of cake. Tara and Gemma smiled at him.

Chibs handed him another piece of cake. "You know I think you need AAA for your gaming addiction." The Scot told him.

"I do not. I just hate bratty little kids." Tara raised an eyebrow. "Yours aren't brats. They are better behaved them most kids."

Two pieces of cakes later he was sitting talking to Chibs about his bike when he felt a tap on his back. He turned and it was that kid from the Skee ball. "What do you want?"

The kid held out his hand; he held a rainbow slinky out to Juice. "I'm sorry I talk so much. My mom says I get it from my dad and that I need to calm down."

Juice took it. "Thanks you ain't that bad." He ruffled the kid's hair. "I think your mom's waiting."

"Bye." The kid waved at him and when he turned back all the women were looking at him. "What?" He asked.

"Awe." Chorused around him from the women. One of the Crow Eaters spoke, "That was so cute, Juicy." He'll never admit to it but he blushed.


End file.
